


A Good Father

by casliyn



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meet the Family, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, little danny boi bein insecure n shit, spoiler: amy is cute n sensitive AF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Originally Posted on Tumblr!Prompt: Dan's parents come to visit Dan and Amy after hearing that Amy is pregnant.





	A Good Father

“Ames!” Dan knocks on the front door of Amy’s apartment once again as he stands outside and holds a bag with Chinese takeout. He knew that Amy was five months pregnant but he didn’t expect for her to take as long as she was to open the door.

He heard her small footsteps edge near the door and he tightened the grip on his phone as they inched closer and closer.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Amy swings open the door in annoyance to reveal a distressed Dan.

“For once in your fucking life can you not be an attention whore?” she growls at him as she looks up at him. “Nice to see you too Sweetheart.” he gives her a fake smile as he enters the apartment.

“I come in peace and stress..” Dan holds up the bag of takeout to Amy who rolls her eyes and takes the bag from him.

“Fine..” she opens the bag and walks over to her counter in the kitchen and plops into the barstool. “What did you fuck up now Dan-droid?” she rolls her blue eyes at him as she opens up the white box of fried rice.

Dan releases a deep sigh and sits on the stool next to hers and grabs one of the many boxes.

“I told my parents that you’re pregnant..” he starts off opening the second box of fried rice. Amy’s eyes widen slightly, “..Okay?” she says in confusion.

“They’re flying in tomorrow to visit.” he closes his eyes as he reveals their newest dilemma to shield himself from Amy’s now death stare.

“Are you shitting me right now?” she says dropping her plastic fork on the counter, “I fucking wish I was..” he says shaking his head.

“They’re also expecting us to be in a committed relationship..” he avoids her gaze yet again. Amy releases a deep groan and hits Dan’s arm roughly which causes him to flinch, “What the hell Amy?” he whines in annoyance.

“Yeah, Dan! What the actual hell?!” she shrieks in her shrill tone.

“Your parents are going to fly all the way up here from Florida expecting us to be the fucking Kennedys!” she yells at him. “Not to mention the fact that I haven’t seen your family since we were actually dating…which was ten years ago!” she shrieks.

Dan shakes his head, “Listen, it’s just my mom and my asshole of a father that is coming..” he holds up a hand.

“My brother is with his wife and my sister is in fucking Paris or whatever..” he waves his hand.

“All we have to do is make it seem like we’re in love with each other..” Dan turns to his side and holds Amy by her shoulders.

“We will just go out to lunch with them, play the act up and after we can go back to our regular lives..” Dan persuades Amy as she gives him a stern glare.

Amy furiously shakes her head at Dan, “After the baby is born we just so happen to split up?” Amy asks raising her eyebrows, “This is more than just a simple fucking act Dan, if we tell your parents that we’re together then we have to tell my parents that we’re together..” Amy explains to Dan with anger high in her voice.

Dan shakes his head and rubs his temples, “Listen, we will cross that fucking bridge when we get to it..” he orders Amy who sits back in her seat in annoyance.

“For now, let’s just focus on selling this relationship to my parents..” Dan releases a deep breath and leans back in the seat and shakes his head.

The next day Dan picked Amy up bright and early and brought her to his apartment along with a few of clothes and toiletries to make it seem like they were really a committed, expecting couple.

“Fuck me dry..” Dan says incredulously as he reads off a message on his phone, “What..what is it?” she says finishing up her makeup and smoothing out her matte black dress that stops right above her knee.

“They’re on their way up..my doorman just texted me,” he says nervousness running through his voice.

Amy feels her throat choke up and her eyes widen, “Fuck my life, are you ready to do this?” she says looking up at Dan as they enter his clean living room.

“No I’m fucking not..” he says shaking his head as he reaches into his pocket, “Here.” he hands Amy a large diamond ring.

“We’re engaged by the way..” he says as Amy hesitantly takes the massive ring out of Dan’s hands.

“Did you rob a fucking bank to get this?” she says as her eyes widen in disbelief, Dan fixes his suit jacket.

“No, it’s my Great Grandmothers or whatever..” he waves off as he straightened himself up. Amy fixes her long blonde hair that is held back by a small crystal headband. The little baby inside of Amy was slowly moving around in excitement as Amy’s heart raced in nervousness.

A few knocks hit the front door which causes Amy and Dan to share a look with one another, “It’ll be fine Dan, just get the fucking door..” Amy comforts him in a low whisper.

Dan inhales then exhales, shakes his shoulders and makes his way towards the front door and twists open the doorknob revealing his mother and father.

“Oh my Danny!” his honey haired mother shrieks out as she throws her arms around his figure. “Hey mom…” he greets her with a small smile.

“..And Amy darling..” his mother steps away from Dan and inches towards Amy who has a smile plastered on her face, “It’s been too long.,” she says enveloping Amy into a warm hug.

“It’s nice to see you again Mrs. Egan…” Amy greets Dan’s mother as his father steps into the room, “Daniel, nice to see you.” his father sternly greets Dan as he enters the apartment.

“Dad..wish I could say the same..” he states with a roll of his eyes as his father walks away from him.

“Oh Amy Darling, please call me Joan.,” she says with a warm smile as her eyes fall to Amy’s bump.

“Look at you! You are just glowing like a bright light!” Joan exclaims as Dan’s father makes his way over to Amy and introduces himself.

“Nice to see you again Amy..” he shakes Amy’s hand. “Mr. Egan..it’s always a pleasure,” she states with a somewhat warm smile as she watches Dan pace around annoyed behind them.

Dan looks at his watch and claps his hand, “Okay everyone, our reservations at Founding Farmers is in 30 minutes..we should start heading out.” Dan announces to them as he grabs his keys.

“Mom, Dad you can follow us there in your car..” Dan walks over to Amy and grabs her hand which she gladly accepts.

This was already the weirdest day ever.

“So you two, have you guys thought of any baby names yet?” his mother asks as she eats her Shrimp and Lobster Risotto and his father drinks his glass of heavy liquor.

Amy and Dan share a small look with one another, “Well we were thinking to just wait until she was born to see what fit best..” Amy explains as she continues to eat her garden salad.

Joan puts a hand over her heart, “Well that’s beautiful! That’s what Charles and I did for Monica when she was born..” she gleams brightly to Dan and Amy.

“Funny. I thought you did that because Dad didn’t care..” Dan says under his breath which causes Amy to kick him underneath the table.

“Careful there Dan, don’t get your panties in a wad..” his father warns him as he continues to sip the drink without raising his eyes from Dan.

Amy looked at both Dan and Charles as they both shared a stern look with one another, she knew that there was tension between the both of them and it was apparent with there stares.

“Not a chance Dad..” Dan gives his father a fake smirk as he wraps his arms around the back of Amy’s chair.

“I’m very excited though I must admit,” Joan says after drinking her white wine. “This is our first Grandchild and I can’t wait!” she claps her hands quietly.

“Ehh. Speak for yourself honey..” his father says taking a bite of a few of his fries.

The comment along causes Dan to tense up slightly and Amy runs a hand on his leg and leans forward to whisper in his ear.

“Don’t let him get you riled up..” she encourages Dan softly with a sad smile.

“You know after you two broke up Amy, we didn’t know if we would see you again.,” Charles speaks up and directs his eyesight towards Amy.

Amy gives a fake smile as she takes a sip of her water, “Neither did we..” she admits, “We thought that we were done but…I guess we weren’t.” she says as Dan runs his hand up and down her tense arm.

“That’s so beautiful..” Joan says holding her heart slightly and her eyes widen at the sight of Amy’s ring finger, “Daniel James Egan is that what I think it is?” she says with her eyes welling up and eyebrows raising slightly.

Amy and Dan share yet another look as Charles’ eyes widen at the ring resting on Amy’s finger.

“Yeah, I proposed to Amy with the ring and she said yes..” Dan says as Amy smiles at him brightly.

“Sweetheart! You really are growing up before my eyes right now..” she says wiping away her tears.

“We will have to have a ceremony before the baby comes, of course, then a baby shower, and after the baby is born a christening!” Joan pulls out her cell phone from her phone which causes Amy and Dan to panic on the inside.

“You better hope Mark won’t fuck her.,” Charles says leaning back into his seat and causing Amy and Joan’s jaws to drop slightly.

Let’s just say that dinner got cut very short.

“Dan talk to me..” Amy says as she watches Dan pace back and forth in his apartment after they return from dinner with his parents.

“What.” he sits down and shrugs his shoulders at Amy annoyed, “What do you possibly want to talk about?” he says with anger in his voice.

Amy tucks her hair behind her ears and releases a deep breath, “Look, I know that your Dad is an asshole..” Amy states bluntly to Dan.

“Yeah, no shit.” he pinches the bridge of his nose and keep his head down and eyesight on the carpet underneath them.

“But, you cannot let him bend you over and treat you like a fucking bitch.” Amy says looking at Dan, “You are a grown man Dan, you are not that twelve-year-old little boy anymore..” she shakes her head at him.

Dan releases a muffled groan and continues to stare at the ground.

“Okay you are an asshole but Dan, that’s your best quality..” she admits to a tense Dan.

“Thanks, Ames, really starting to feel better..” he looks up and gives her a small shrug, “Fucking listen to me!” Amy holds out a hand to Dan.

Dan looks up from the ground and looks at Amy, “I don’t want to be an asshole anymore..” he says angrily.

“People used to tell me all the time that I reminded them of my father- and that is literally my worst fucking nightmare..” he says as his eyes space out.

“I used to see him fucking cheat on my mom on a daily fucking basis..” he says angrily, “Monica was the name of his fucking mistress!” he says in disbelief.

“So what are you trying to say, Dan?” Amy leans forward encouraging Dan to speak his emotions.

“I want to be a fucking good father, okay?” he yells out and looks back down after.

Amy looks at the hurt look on his now red face and she wraps her arms around his tense body which takes him by surprise.

“It’s been a long day.I think we should go to sleep..” Amy says twisting the ring on her finger as she grabs Dan’s shaking hands.

Dan nods and stands up without protest, “I can drop you off..” he says striding towards his car keys.

“You don’t have to..” she shakes his head and takes the keys out of his hands and puts them back on the counter.

Amy looks up at a stoic Dan, “I’ll stay here with you tonight..” she says rubbing her hands up and down his tense arm, “I brought my stuff here anyways..” she says with a worried smile on her face as he nods.

The two quickly get ready for bed by changing out of the day’s clothes and brushing their teeth.

Amy quickly slides into Dan’s bed after she sees him sulking in the master bed and leans into his tense body.

“Do you want to feel her?” she asks looking at him. His eyebrows raise in relief, “Of course..” he says with a small glimmer flashing in his eyes.

Amy grabs his tense hands and places them on her stomach as she lifts up her shirt with her free hand.

“Oh my god!” Dan exclaims in disbelief along with a shocked expression on Amy’s face as they feel their daughter kick for the first time.

“That’s her.,” Dan says with his eyes widening at their child announcing her presence by kicking.

“That’s her.,” Amy says as the kicking dies down. The two share a look at one another as Dan removes his hands and pulls down Amy’s shirt.

Dan pulls Amy’s body close to hers and he releases a deep breath as they sit there in silence.

His eyes fall to the ring on her finger as he feels her body begin to unwind.

“You can take off the ring now you know.,” he says pointing at the solid Diamond resting in the center.

Amy runs her free hand over the ring and smiles slightly to herself.

“I think I’ll keep it on,” she says smiling to herself.

And she hasn’t taken it off since.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, they're all appreciated and loved!


End file.
